A particular tread design may be useful in both solid tire applications and pneumatic tire applications. Due to the differing processes used for constructing solid tires and pneumatic tires, different molds are used when curing solid tires and pneumatic tires. In order to form the internal cavity of a pneumatic tire, a pneumatic bladder expands inside a green tire situated within a mold during the curing process, while no such bladder fills a solid tire, which is formed of rubber material that completely fills the mold.